


Aquaint

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [17]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, You don't have to watch Doctor Who to get the characters, because I'm too lazy to make any OCs, just a cameo with Amy as Malc's younger sister, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17.	Spending time with friends/family. Olicolm, two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Alright, this one’s a treat; two parts. Friends and Family. Friends is kind of a continuation of Number 10 (hah, joke) with Sam and Jamie visiting Malc and Ollie.

**17\. Spending time with friends/family.**

The doorbell rings and when Ollie opens it it’s Sam standing there, looking beautiful as usual, wearing a dark blue sweater and beige slacks. 

“Hello, Ollie.” She’s smiling, which has to be a good sign (Ollie’s actually pretty nervous, he’s never really talked to Jamie outside of a work setting or Sam at all but he knows Malcolm holds them in very high regard). “Is Malcolm inside?”

Before he can respond Jamie trots up the stone steps, saying, “Ollie! Sam! Good t’ fuckin’ see ya. Where’s Malc?”

~~~~~~

An hour later Ollie and Jamie are laughing uproariously at a story Malcolm’s telling and Sam is chuckling into her wine.

“He fell face-first into a pile of horse shite!” Tucker laughs, relaxed and comfortable, an arm around Ollie’s shoulders. 

~~~~~~

“Oh, fuck you, nerd boy!” Jamie shouts, grinning nonetheless, as Ollie beats him at Mario Kart. 

~~~~~~

At some point, Sam pulls a violin off the shelves of Malcolm’s music room and they begin into a duet, Sam with the stringed instrument tucked gracefully under her chin, Malcolm’s fingers dancing over the keys. After a few songs Jamie joins in, singing slightly off-key, and Ollie dissolves into giggles when he begins to… heavily edit the lyrics of popular Christmas carols to include dismemberment, waterboarding, and an incompetent government department (whether he’s singing about DoSAC or Number 10 Ollie doesn’t know).

~~~~~~

Jamie pulls Ollie aside when Malc and Sam are setting up for dinner. “’ey. Ollie, mate.”

“Er. Yeah?”

Somehow the shorter Scot is still very intimidating, arms crossed, despite the fairly benign look on his face. He shuffles his feet. “Look. Malc’s m’ best friend. He’s been m’ best friend since… since I can’t even fuckin’ remember.”

“Ah.” Ollie exhales. “Is this the ‘don’t hurt him or I kill you’ speech? Because I think it’s been pretty well established that Malc can take care of the murdering, though if you want to lend a hand I’m sure he wouldn’t decline.”

Jamie looks… surprisingly awkward. “Er. No. Tha’s not’ what this’s about.” He clears his throat and puts his hands on his hips, looking down and shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I wanted to thank you.” 

“Th-thank me?”

“Yeah.” The Scot sighs. “This, gratefulness, isn’t fuckin’ easy for me, so shut it. Malc’s my best friend. I want what’s best for ‘im. And ’s pretty obvious tha’ tha’s you.”

Reeder looks absolutely shocked. “M-me?”

The other man chuckles. “Fuckwit.” He claps Ollie on the shoulder. “Let’s go twat th’ fuckity outta Malc for th’ Education fuckup in 2004.”

~~~~~~

The next person to pull Reeder away is Sam. “Hey, Ollie, can I talk to you?”

“Uh. Sure.” She pulls him into the foyer and he scratches the back of his head. “What’s up?”

She spins him around by the elbow and pokes him in the chest. “I feel… obliged to say that if you break Malcolm’s heart, I will fucking eviscerate you, dismember your body and feed you to the Prime Minister’s family on stew night.” Her voice is cheery and light, at complete odds with the dire, Tucker-esque nature of her threat.

He raises his eyebrows. “I figured I’d be getting the death threats from Jamie, not you.”

“Yeah, well, Jamie’s a sensible guy.”

“Jamie? Sensible?” Ollie scoffs.

Sam smiles at him, backing up and clasping her hands together in front of her. “Yup. He can see there’s no way you’re gonna leave Malc.”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Ponds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Augh, I’m such a crap. I’m really sorry, the break has started and the holidays are upon us and my family can’t last a day in the same house without someone starting a piss match with someone else.
> 
> This is the second part. Amy, Rory, and Mel from Doctor Who, though no knowledge of the Doctor Who fandom or plotline or characters is necessary.

“Malcolm!” Seconds after his knock, the dark blue door flies open, warm light and festive scents seeping from the house. A red-haired woman is standing there, grinning. “Took you long enough!”

Tucker smiles and Ollie blinks. This must be the infamous Amelia Williams. She has the Scottish accent, at least. “Amy.” The gray-haired man leans in to scoop her into a hug.

“Amy? Is that Malcolm at the door?” A thin, brown-haired man pokes his head around the hall. “Hey, Malcolm!”

“Rory!” It’s bizarre how cheerful Malcolm looks. “Good to see you. And where’s Melody?”

And the lack of cursing. That’s properly odd.

They seem to look around at Ollie who has, until now, been standing awkwardly on the edge of the porch. “Hey! And you must be Ollie!” He’s enveloped in a sudden hug, red hair obscuring his vision and the scent of sunflowers and spice filling his nose. “Malc’s told us so much about you. I’m Amy and this sad sack is my husband, Rory.” She mock glances around and says, “You’ve really done wonders for my brother’s temperament. And attitude.”

“Oi, shut it!” Malcolm grins and swats her over the head.

Rory speaks up. “Are we going to stand on the front porch all day or bring this inside?

~~~~~~

They relocate to the living room and Ollie is surprised by how domestic the entire scene is. Plush red chairs and a leather couch adorn the floor, a crackling fire warming the room, and a soft rug keeps their feet from the wood floor. Bookshelves line the wall with all genres of novels, from fantasy to nonfiction. He amusedly notes that their sci-fi collection is particularly large and a replica of Vincent Van Gogh’s sunflowers hangs prominently over the mantle.

“You guys want anything to drink? Dinner will be ready in a little bit.” Rory says from the kitchen counter. “We’ve got hot apple cider, Malc.”

Before he can respond there is the stamping of quick footsteps from above and a pale, brunette, curly-haired girl races, hazel eyes bright, down the steps. “Uncle Malcolm!”

“Hey hey, it’s Melody!” Tucker is smiling and Ollie can’t help but grin as he picks the little girl up, spinning her around, her tan-and-black polka-dotted dress fluttering. She giggles, and the man holding her pulls her in for a hug. “Mel…” he turns ‘round, balancing her in his arms, to face Reeder. “This is Ollie.”

Melody is grinning as he stammers, “Er. Hello, Melody, it’s lovely to meet you…” and tugs Malcolm’s arm to bring her closer to Ollie’s face. He swears she’s smirking as she taps his nose, Amy and Rory watching amusedly as their daughter straightens his glasses, his eyes wide and slightly terrified (he’ll deny it later, of course, when Malcolm teases him about being scared of an eight year old girl). 

“Are you Uncle Malcolm’s boyfriend?” She asks, eyes a bit too innocent, a smug smile playing on the corners of her lips. 

He chokes and turns red. “Well… yes, I suppose…” Glancing towards Tucker, who has a matching smirk on his face, he mutters, “I can see how you two are related.” 

She laughs and leans to hug him around the neck, nearly falling out of Malcolm’s arms, and Ollie lets out an amused (and slightly relieved) huff.

~~~~~~

Dinner goes wonderfully. Amy is amazingly bright, funny and lively and it makes Ollie grin, how much she’s like Malcolm. Rory is the classic put-upon husband, joking and kissing his red-haired wife when she teases him, and neither seem extremely perturbed at the addition of a tall, curly-haired addition to their dinner table. On the contrary, actually, they make a point to tell him several embarrassing stories about Malcolm (though he gets the feeling there are many more that are not suitable for Melody’s curious ears that they could regale him with).

“Shut it.” Malcolm scowls, a twitch of a smile breaking the firm line of his lips after a moment, and stabs at his lasagna. “You did it too, Amy.”

She laughs, sparkling and warm, bubbly yet sharp, like a flute of champagne mixed with scotch. “I’ll admit that I did, but you were the one who messed it up.”

Rory snorts. Mel giggles.

~~~~~~

“It was wonderful meeting you, Ollie.” Amy hugs him again, briefly, and pats him on the shoulder. Rory shakes his hand with a grin and a wink, murmuring, “don’t let Malc tire you out too much.” And Mel grips him around the waist after she’s finished poking Malcolm.

As they walk to the car Ollie can’t help but nudge his boyfriend who is walking beside him, black coat swirling in the dark, hands stuffed in the pockets to ward off the cold. “They seem like great people…”

Malcolm snorts. “You’ve never heard Amy after she gets a scotch and a half in her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm gonna get caught up, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Okay, the next part should be up sometime soon.


End file.
